Teddy in Time
by Padfoot1978
Summary: Teddy and Albus go back in time to the marauders era. They do crazy things, get in trouble, and still manage to have a great year ever. Find out what happens. (btw in the first chapter I meant metamorphmagus, not animagus; sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Teddy looked down to the little 9 year old boy pulling on his worn jeans.

"Yes, Albus?" Teddy gazed at Albus. He had messy black hair and glasses that went over his startling green eyes.

"Teddy," the boy said with his voice heavy from the tears threatening, "I'm really going to miss you. Please don't go. You can stay at home with me" Albus was upset because he never cried; it made him feel weak.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I really need to go. You'll get to go in 2 more years. I mean I wish you could come, but, you probably won't fit in my trunk." he added, trying to make the young boy laugh. Well, at least he cracked a smile.

"Your right, I was being stupid," said Albus while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh , Albus, you weren't being stup-" Teddy was cut off by his godfather's voice.

"Are you ready Teddy?" asked Harry in his normal to the point voice.

"Just one more second" he replied. Then he turned to face Albus, and saw that he was holding a golden necklace. "Albus! Stop, don't play with that!

Teddy startled Albus, which made him jerk upward and drop the necklace. It hit the floor with a small shattering sound.

Teddy instantly grabbed Albus' hand and they started to spin. He knew what had happened; Albus had dropped his time-turner, and now they were going into the past. He didn't know how far back in time they would go, until they stopped spinning and he saw a bright smiling face in front of him.

The girl had red hair and bright green eyes.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around before. Anyway, my name is Lily Evans"

Teddy just stared at Lily with disbelief. How could this be true? He went back in time to meet his godfather's mother, who was, at his time, dead.

After a pregnant pause, Teddy grabbed her hand, shook it, and replied, "Nice to meet you too. I went to a different school before this, that's why you don't recognize me." He added with a small smile. "I'm going into my 7th year. What about you?"

"I'm also going to be a 7th year!" She then looked down at Albus, and asked who he was. Albus just stared at his dead grandmother, so Teddy interjected.

"Oh! I forgot; my name is Teddy Rover, and he is Albus Rover. Okay, so let's get on the train."

"Is Albus old enough to go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked with worry in her voice.

"Umm, well you see, our parents are dead, and I thought Dumbledore could help me with finding a place to keep Al."

"Oh, shoot! I'm so sorry. I had no idea!"

"It's alright. You really couldn't have known."

"Well, I'm still sorry. Anyway, come on, you can sit with me."

They walked to the very end of the long train and then Lily slid open the door. Inside there were already 4 people: 1 had dark hair, round glasses, and brown eyes; it was James Potter. The next boy had long wavy black- blue hair, bright gray eyes, and a playful smirk etched onto his angular face; Sirius Black. The next was a plump boy with brown hair and large round eyes; Peter Pettigrew. Then there was a skinny boy with honey brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, scars on his face, and a book in hand; Remus Lupin.

Teddy's heart swelled at the sight of his father; he was just sitting there looking at him with a small smile forming on his lips. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. What are your names?"

When Teddy didn't respond right away, Albus answered for him. "I'm Albus Rover, and he is Teddy Rover. Our parents died, so I'm going to stay at Hogwarts with him" He ended with a smirk almost identical to James'

"Yeah," was all Teddy manages to squeak out of his closed throat.

Suddenly, Teddy's hair went from its usual turquoise shade to a reddish color. "Hey! You're an animagus! My cousin is one too." Sirius exclaimed with a cocky grin on his face.

"That's cool," Teddy replied.

"So, do you like reading?" Remus asked with an amused expression on his face.

"I love to read. My dad really liked it too, so I guess that's where I get it from." Teddy said with a nervous smile.

"Well, I don't like reading." Albus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right back at ya little buddy." James said with an identical tone as his grandkid.

"Wow it's creepy how alike you guys look." Lily said, "The only difference is that Albus has green eyes."

"True that Lilyflower!" Sirius yelled then bust into a laughing fit.

"Hey! I can see the castle! Get ready for the opening prank of the year!" screamed James with an excited smile.

Teddy couldn't help but feel that he was definitely going to enjoy this while it lasted.

**Hey(: I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was boring, but I promise it will get WAY better. Please leave a comment; I would love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Teddy's POV**

Ok, so it was definitely weird that I had just spoken to five dead people, especially since one was my dad; so awkward. When I stepped inside the castle it suddenly hit me that I needed to visit Dumbledore, who is also dead. Great! I thought I played it off pretty well while talking to everyone, but now I just had to see another dead person, my lucky day! NOT! Plus, apparently this Dumbledore was like, brilliant, so he would obviously think something was up with a random kid that no one has ever heard of before, that just comes to seventh year at Hogwarts. Not to mention that I had a little kid with me.

Albus knows that Lily and James are his grandparents, and he knows all about Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore, so I bet this is even harder for him. Well, maybe not, since Remus is my dead father, but he's just so much younger than me! But, it was a bit odd that he handled the whole train situation better than me.

My thoughts were interrupted by my father.

"Would you like me to escort you to Dumbledore's office?"

"Um…Yeah, sure, that would be awesome. Thanks."

I then set off with Albus Potter and Remus Lupin by my sides to go meet the other, older, and dead Albus. This will be so very interesting.

We arrived at the gargoyle in what seemed to be 5 seconds, but it was more like 15 minutes. My father then proceeded to walk up the statue and say, "Marshmallow."

We got on the platform and were standing in front of a familiar door (I had seen it many times before *Wink *Wink). Remus knocked, and then we were beckoned to come inside by a soft voice.

I casually strolled inside the office, and saw an old man sitting behind a desk; he definitely looked younger than he did in the portrait over McGonagall's desk.

Dumbledore simply looked up from behind his spectacles and said, "And who might you two be? Sorry for asking, but I really do not recognize you." It surprised me how calm he sounded.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you" I said nervously, "Alone."

"Ah yes. Thank you, Remus, for assisting them; I assure you that they will be heading down to the feast as soon as possible." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Right, I will be going then. See you later Teddy and Albus." He said while he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, please begin with your full names, and then we can proceed." Dumbledore now seemed to be a little more serious, but he still stayed calm.

"Alright. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, my father is Remus John Lupin, and he is-" I was about to go on, but Albus stopped me.

"I am Albus Severus Potter. My dad is Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily." Albus finished with a small triumphant smirk playing onto his lips.

"Well this is very interesting indeed" Dumbledore said to himself, and then continued, "How did you get here"

"Albus accidently broke my time-turner, and we were sent back in time."

"I see. I will let you both stay here until I can find a way to send you back to your time. I can see by the robes you are wearing that you are a Gryffindor. Your trunk will be waiting for you there. Albus can also stay; you can shrink some clothes for him to wear. I am going to let you, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter watch over him while he stays in your dorm with them. And also," he added with a stronger twinkle in his eyes. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Thank you so much Professor. I should probably head down to the feast now." I said hopefully.

"Yes, I think you can now. Have a wonderful stay at Hogwarts."

I walked down the Great Hall and found the marauders speaking in hushed voices.

"Ah, there you are. The show is just about to start." whispered James excitedly.

I heard them slowly count down from 10, and then all the candles went out. Everyone sat quietly, waiting for something to happen.

BAM!

BOOM!

Fireworks went off in all the different house colors. The sparks softly floated downward and landed on top of the whole school's heads, including the teacher.

When the sparks touch, your hair was changed to match your house's colors. Everyone's heads were red, yellow, blue, or puke green. The teacher's hair turned multicolor, like a rainbow. Then after the transformations were complete, one last firework was set off saying: "LONG LIVE THE MARAUDERS!"

**Thanks for reading! It will get better soon, I promise. Thanks again**

**~MEEKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Later that night in the Common Room, Teddy sat on the fluffy red couch with Albus seated next to him; Sirius was in the lounge chair, James was lying on the floor playing a game of Wizarding Chess with Remus. Remus was winning, of course.

After the start of the year prank, the night had been almost completely uneventful; the only good thing was when all the marauders received a detention from, as Sirius says it, "Minnie".

Once James lost, Remus broke the silence, "So, Teddy, what did Dumbledore say?"

"Well, he said I would be staying in your dorm along with Al, and I would have the same schedule as all of you. Al will stay here with me until we can find a way to get home." Teddy replied.

"Oh, ok then." Remus said with a small smile, then his face turned serious as he added, "Well, classes start tomorrow, so we need to go to bed right now. Come on everybody it's already eleven 'o'clock, we don't want to fall asleep at our first class of the year."

"Actually, the first classes are all boring. All of the teachers will just go on and on about NEWTS, and frankly, I'm going to pass whether I study or not. I'm really just that smart; right, Teddy?" Sirius added with a smirk playing on his angular face.

"No comment on that one, mate" Teddy said in a solemn tone. Then everyone started cracking up, even Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to bed now. I hope you all turn in sometime soon." Remus added with a grin.

"I'm going too, come on Al." Teddy grabbed the little boy's hand and followed Remus to his dorm.

The room was exactly like the one Teddy stayed in while he went to Hogwarts in the future. He immediately went to the bed his trunk sat in front of and started unpacking all of his clothes. Albus' trunk was in front of a smaller bed that sat next to Teddy's.

After getting settled, the three boys turned off the lights and tried to sleep. Then a small voice broke the silence.

"Teddy, I miss mom and dad. I wish I could see them. I don't know how you deal with this every day." Albus whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Albus, I know it's hard; believe me, I do, but we will see them again. I promise we will see them again. Here," he said trying to sound calm, "you can sleep in the bed with me tonight. Please do not say you are acting like a baby, because Albus, you are not; we all need comfort from time to time. Now come on, get up here." Teddy hoisted Aldus onto his bed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Albus looked up at his god brother and then buried his face into Teddy's chest. After a couple minutes, they were both fast asleep.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the scene going on in front of him. Teddy was just so good with him. It must have been hard for them when their parents died, but Teddy managed to stay strong and take care of Albus anyway. Teddy would probably make a great father someday; maybe Teddy learned it from his dad.

Then the door creaked open and the other three climbed into bed. Everyone feel into the welcoming arms of sleep within minutes.

Teddy woke up to having someone shake him by the shoulders. Albus was already awake and getting dressed, but all the marauders, besides Remus, were rolling out of bed.

Remus had probably just woken the others for the first day of classes. He was already dressed and had his bag slung over his shoulder. "Good, you're up. Now get ready, you don't want to make a bad impression." Remus stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, it's probably too late to make a good impression seeing that I sat with all of you at the feast" Teddy retorted with a smirk identical to his father's.

"Oh, come on; we are not that bad!" James added with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hate to tell you Prongs, but we sorta' are 'that bad'." Sirius replied as if it were a good thing.

All the boys dressed and headed down to the Common Room where they saw Lily Evans.

"Ah, Lily, go out with me?" James practically yelled.

"Potter, I will not go out with you! E-V-E-R!"

"But why, Lilyflower?"

"Well, you ARE the most bloody arrogant boy I have ever met!" Lily replied smugly.

"Why thank you Lily Petal, I love you too!" James called after her while she slipped through the portrait hole.

"Wow, that was interesting," Teddy whispered into his father's ear, "Are they always like that?"

"Yes, and it does get rather annoying after a while." he replied easily.

"Rather annoying? It's more annoying than people asking to touch my gorgeous hair!" Sirius cut in, "I swear they act like a married couple…"

"More than you know." Teddy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Remus asked innocently.

"Oh I said that they act like an _old_ married couple." Teddy supplied uneasily.

"Ha, yeah you're right, they do." Remus replied with a cheeky grin.

**The Next Day:**

While sitting in the Great Hall eating, Teddy noticed how tired his father looked: there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked unusually messy, and he seemed ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Albus seemed to notice this too, so he said, "Hey Remus, you don't look very well. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." He replied in an abnormally frantic voice which made Albus send him a weird glance.

"Hey Al, just cut him some slack; it's the beginning of the year, and we are all under a ton of pressure with NEWTS and everything else going on." Teddy added with a wink toward Remus.

At this, Remus Lupin began to worry if this Teddy knew about his "furry little problem," but that seemed near to impossible. Unless, of course, he knew another person with the same, let's say disease. He decided to talk to Teddy about that later.

"Well," Sirius cut of the werewolf's thoughts, "I hate to say this, but I do believe we have to get to DADA. I think we're reviewing the patronus charm." He added while glancing at his fellow marauders.

Then Teddy remembered: his partonus was a wolf.

**I very sorry that I haven't updated in a VERY long time, but I will write a lot more now since I am on summer vacation. Thanks for reading!**

**~Meeks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Teddy was very nervous about his first class; they were going to have to perform their patronus in front of the class. Usually, Teddy would have no problem with this, but this was not a usual day. He was with his father and his father's best friends; all of which, in his time, were dead. The problem was that Teddy's patronus was a wolf. His father's was also a wolf; it would definitely make everyone suspicious; wouldn't it?

I mean, the marauders already asked Teddy and Albus a ton of questions about their past, but having the same patronus as Remus was just going to make matters worse.

Remus Lupin was a smart man. Couldn't he have noticed the weird similarities? While Teddy was sleeping, his hair turned to the same sandy brown as Remus', they were both avid readers, they had the same body build, they wore the same facial expressions, and the list could go on! Teddy also acted differently towards Remus than to all the other marauders; it was hard to explain, but there seemed to be pain and sorrow in Teddy's eyes whenever he glanced at his father, but there also seemed to be a strong urge to know Remus.

Then there was Albus; he seemed a lot like James. Al was loyal, considerate, and willing to do anything for the people he loved. James and Albus could also have been identical (except for the eyes); they both had messy hair that could never be tamed, bad eyesight, toothy grins, identical smirks, and the same strut.

It was all very weird.

Teddy just hoped that no one would notice the similarities, but like I said: Remus Lupin was a smart man.

The marauders, plus Teddy, made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. James and Sirius seemed to strut like they owned the entire school, Peter walked in tow while staring at his idols, while Teddy and Remus casually walked behind them.

Once in the classroom, the boys sat down in the back to wait for the lesson to begin.

The teacher this year went by the name of Professor Campbell. He was big and muscular with scars on his hard body. Even though the appearance was rough, he was actually a very good teacher; he was understanding, willing to help, kind, but you still knew not to mess with him.

"Alright, I am Professor Campbell, your DADA teacher. To kick off the year, I would like to review the patronus charm. Now, would you all make a line in the front of the classroom? Thank you."

The students scrambled out of their seats and did as they were instructed.

"Okay, I see that Mister Potter is first. Now wow me."

"Oh, I will." James replied before using the proper incantation to cause a silvery stag to come bursting out of his wand. It scurried around before charging at the Slytherins then disappearing.

"Very good; now you can begin, Mister Black."

"My pleasure." Sirius added with a smirk, and then a big silver dog shot out of his out stretched wand. It immediately sprinted over to the Slytherins and started to hop on their heads until it disappeared into thin air.

"Very nice, now you may go, Mister Lupin."

"Alright Professor." Remus mumbled before a wolf shot out of his wand and pranced around the classroom.

"That was very impressive. Good work."

"Thank you professor."

"Alright, Mister Pettigrew, the floor is all yours."

"Heh, ok." Then a small rat formed out of the mist that was shot from his wand. It disappeared as soon as it had come.

"I think Mister Lupin could help you on that spell," said Campbell with a wary expression on his face. "Anyway, it's your turn, Mister Rover."

"Right." Teddy muttered before casting the spell. A bright silver wolf shot from the end of his wand. It danced around the room before walking up to Remus and vanishing.

"Well that is very interesting…two wolves in the same class… oh well, that was a very impressive patronus."

Um..Thank you professor" Teddy replied with a tight smile which ended up more like a grimace.

After class, the marauders were whispering in a small huddle outside the classroom. Remus was doing most of the talking, but the others kept interjecting. It seemed like a very important discussion; this worried Teddy.

Then they broke apart and walked up to Teddy.

"Well, Teddy, if that's even your real name, why don't you go get Al so we can…discuss…a couple important matters." James declared with all the authority he could muster.

"Alright, let's go get him." Teddy replied while trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, let's go. You have a lot of explaining to do." Sirius added with a dangerous flash in his stormy eyes.

Teddy could not help but feel that this would not blow over any time soon.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to have some suspense, right?**

**~Meeks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Teddy's POV**

Okay, this was not good; actually that was an understatement. This is HORRIBLE! I would rather have to kiss a crazed grindelow! Welllllll, maybe not, but still this is dreadful.

I know James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were huddled around the Marauder's Map just then; I also knew that they were angry and wanted answers.

But I could NOT tell them the truth; I just wouldn't.

As I walked into the ROR with Albus, I started to think of a way to get around this dilemma, and being the son of a marauder, I hashed a plan.

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone sat down awkwardly on the couches in the room, except for Remus. He was pacing and muttering to himself.

James was the first to break the silence.

"OK; who are you?"

"As you read on the Map, I am Teddy Lupin. Remus is my cousin, but he doesn't know me because I was taken in by another family when my parents were killed right after I was born."

"I didn't know my father had any siblings." Remus said disbelievingly.

"Well, he was probably just too sad to talk about it; everyone thought my whole family was killed; including me. But I made it, somehow." Teddy replied with ease.

"Ok, but then what about Al?" asked Sirius skeptically. "We already know he's a Potter, so don't lie."

"He was also taken in by my adoptive parents. You see, when he was a baby, we found him on our doorstep; I actually had no idea he was a Potter until now." Teddy responded.

"Mmmmm… Just know that if you _are_ lying, we will find out." Sirius threatened before getting up smiling and saying, "Now let's go to lunch!"

**Teddy's POV**

Well that was fun! (sarcasm)

At least they believed me, for now at least. But I don't want to think about that, because I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

I'm not even sure they believed me, maybe they are just coming up with a plan to make me spill the beans.

Well curse time travel!

I'm just going to enjoy the peace while I can.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Please don't kill me!**

**I didn't think Teddy should have told the truth, did you? I mean, it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't make the lie bigger! Plus I hate writing sappy emotional stuff…**

**I will try to update more often, but it does help if you review! It keeps me going! So, please review and tell me what you thought or if you have any more good ideas to share with me(:!**

**Thanks!**

**~Meeks(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Questions That Need Some Answers**

The marauders were all sitting in the kitchens and processing what had just happened. Could Remus really have had a cousin this whole time and not have known anything about him? Why didn't Teddy say anything about this until he was caught? What's up with this whole Al being on Teddy's doorstep? How didn't James know him? Why do Al and James look so much alike? Why do Remus and Teddy look alike? These were the questions flying through the four boy's minds while they sipped their butterbeers.

"This doesn't make any sense…" whispered a frustrated Remus.

"It doesn't fit together at all..." murmured an equally frustrated James.

"He's lying; we just need to figure out how to prove it. We can't just say 'Hey, you're lying,' we need actual proof….he needs to be caught in the act." Sirius declared.

"Yeah!" Peter said while he pounded his fist on the table.

"Well how do we do that!" an irritated Remus persisted.

"We need to find something that really gives him away… Something the screams 'I'm lying.'" James added.

"Well we know Teddy said Remus was his cousin and the rest of his family were killed and he was thought to be dead too, and Al just randomly showed up on his porch one day." Sirius restated.

"Yeah, but that's just really unlikely, we need proof that he's lying." Remus declared.

"It's so improbable that it could be proof though!" Sirius retaliated.

"It's not enough to _really _prove he lied. Improbable things happen all the time!" Remus shot back.

"Fine, whatever." Sirius mumbled angrily.

"Moving on," James continued, "He must have done _something_ that would give it away."

"Well," Peter added, "Didn't he say he knew we used the map… how could he have known about that."

"Oh. My. Merlin. THAT'S IT! Peter you brilliant little rat-face! YOU DID IT!" Sirius howled as he got up to bear hug the so called 'rat-face'.

"We caught him. We actually caught him! I thought this whole discussion wouldn't lead anywhere, but we caught him in the lie!" Remus bellowed while he too bear hugged Peter.

James just stood up and yelled, "GROUP HUG!" then tackled the other three marauders to the ground.

After they had finally settled down and were seated, Remus turned to his 3 best friends and said quietly, "I'm just afraid of what the truth will be."

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for forever! I really don't have any down time….at all, so I never had any time to write. Don't hurt me! I would also like to say thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. (That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I meant…right?) I will try to update more often, and I am going to wrap up this story soon, but I am going to start working on another marauder era story after Teddy's time travel tale is finished. (Try saying Teddy's time travel tale 5 times fast!) Thanks for reading!**

**~Meeks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I Lied To Them**

**(This is going on while the marauders are having their lovely chat in the kitchen)**

**(Teddy POV)**

I was currently on my way up to Dumbledore's office with Al. I had to tell him about my confrontation. I think he would understand; he would also probably know what to do. I mean there is a small chance he has figured out how to send us back home.

Home. That sounded so nice right now. I could see my family and friends again; I miss them so much. I miss Victoire, Harry, Ginny, George, Andy, Ron, Hermione Rosie, James, Hugo, little Lily, and all the others. Did they know we were ok? Were they searching for us? And then it hit me: would we ever make it home?

It wouldn't be fair if when Albus was my age he couldn't remember his family very well. Would he forget about that time he and James had ransacked their father's office and accidently found the marauders map? And what about Rose? Would he remember how close they were? How they're inseparable? I remember when they played Quidditch (on the ground) and ended up covered in mud, then they tracked it all around Grandma Weasley's kitchen while eating her famous blueberry pie. We need to get back…for Albus.

I had met my dad, and I would miss him a lot, but I would always remember him…all the fun things we had done would never be forgotten. He will always be with me, just like he and my mother were my whole life. He may be gone, but he's never really_ gone_.

I got to Dumbledore's office door, knocked, and was quietly beckoned in. Albus and I sat in two fluffy chairs in front of his desk. He looked at me expectantly, so I began.

"Well, Professor, it all started in Defense Against the Dark Arts class when I was asked to perform a patronus charm. Usually this wouldn't be a big deal because I'm exceptionally good at patronuses, but my patronus is a wolf and so is Remus'. So it was just kind of odd that we had the same animal, but before my wolf disappeared, it went up to Remus slowly which equals super weird. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been kind of suspicious of my past the whole time, but that just sent them overboard. Then I told them a lie about me being Remus` cousin whom everyone thought was dead, and Albus just randomly appeared on my doorstep one day!"

"I see. Well this could be a problem. I think you were right to lie, but I think we both know that those boys are exceptionally clever and will probably figure it out soon." Dumbledore spoke clearly.

"Yeah, I mean that's what I thought too. I need to do something about it though! They're probably talking about it right now! I don't know; maybe they already figured it out."

"I agree completely. We need to take action immediately-"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do!"

"I have been creating a spell to send individuals forward in time; I think we could try that." Dumbledore said in a happy tone.

"…Whaaaa" I spoke confusedly.

"Yes; I think we will try that. What do you think?"

"YES! I want my dad and mum! I miss Rosie and James! I would really like to go back…please." Albus whispered the last part.

"I think I can get you back to your family" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm ready. We don't really belong here; I think we all know that." I said quietly

"You are quite right. We will need to get your belongings, and then I can send you back." Dumbledore declared.

"I'm afraid if I go to the dorm, the boys will be there." I said worriedly.

"I'm the headmaster, you won't have to go back to get them."

He then took out his wand and the next thing I knew, all of Al's and my belonging came zooming into the room in our trucks.

"Thanks, I don't know if I could face them again" I whispered.

"That's understandable" He said in a soft tone that only teachers or good parents could accomplish. " Please stand up, hold hands, and grab your trunks."

We did as we were told.

He spoke "Remittuntur Ad Tempus!"

I saw a flash.

"I'm baaacck!" I yelled to the familiar faces in front of me.

**Thanks for reading! I made another cliff hanger! Don't worry, it's not over yet; we still have 1-3 chapters left! What will the marauders do?! How will Teddy and Albus' family react?! We are not finished yet. Please favorite, follow, or review if you want more.(: (btw, the spell Dumbles used is Latin) THANKS!**

**~Meeks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Excuse Me?**

Four normally funny boys were in a dire situation. They went from angry to freakin' out in a matter of minutes.

They were mad because a person they had trusted lied to them, but when they pulled out their map to find out where Teddy an Albus were, they found them in Dumbledore's office standing next to each other. This was no big deal, but when they started toward the office, the two boys just disappeared straight off the map.

The map never lies.

This was a big problem! They could be DEAD! Sure, the marauders were livid, but they would never want the two boys dead!

They were currently running through the halls like the maniacs they were try to get to Dumbledore's office. They needed to see what had happened! They needed to see that the boys were ok.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's door, the boys didn't even take a moment to compose themselves, they just barged in without knocking. What they saw was shocking; there was Dumbledore sitting serenely behind his desk humming and stroking his crimson phoenix, this was completely normal! What had happened to the boys?

"I thought you four would be arriving soon; come and sit." Dumbledore spoke easily while conjuring some fluffy chairs across from him. The boys sat cautiously whilst staring at Dumbledore with wide curious eyes.

"We want to know who they were and what happened." James said shakily.

"Well, I can tell you that I sent them back where they belong." Dumbledore smiled slightly at the boys.

"We don't care that they are back where they belong, we just want to know who they were and if they're alright." Sirius whispered exasperatedly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you that" Dumbledore replied quietly.

"We need to know," Remus whispered. Dumbledore took a moment to think before replying.

"You have a right to know. Teddy Lupin and Albus Potter were sent back in time in a timeturner accident. I had just sent them forward in time before you came in."

"I never even thought of that," Remus mumbled inaudibly.

"Who could've guessed?" Sirius muttered to himself.

"This is crazy." James whispered.

"It is indeed crazy." Dumbledore spoke clearly.

"Who were they though?" Peter questioned.

"Teddy was Remus' son, and Albus was James' grandson." He said gently. There was a huge pregnant pause.

"Whoa, and this is coming from the dude who vowed never to get married or have children; go Moony!" Sirius tried to joke while poking Remus in the side, Peter cracked a smile, but the others just stared straight forward not even blinking.

"Al looked like James except in the eyes; he had Lily's eyes." Peter said with a small smile.

"Well you know what that means; Prongs and Lily have a little Prongslet! James, you marry Lily." Sirius says while sticking his head in front of his best friend.

"…..Yeah…." James replied groggily.

"This…I can't…Oh god…" Remus said hoarsely as he ran out of the room.

"Let's just never mention this ever again…to anyone." James whispered as he stalked out of the office. Then there was a very long awkward silence.

"Well, thanks for the…information…I think we're going to leave now. Uh, bye." Sirius spoke as he ran after his best friends.

"I'm, uh, gonna leave too." Peter said following Sirius frantically out the door.

Once he was alone again, Dumbledore thought about what had happened; had he done the right thing? Well, there was no way reversing it.

Sirius was running through the halls like a maniac trying to find his friends; Peter was on his heels. They looked in the kitchen, their dorm, and even the Shack, but they couldn't find the boys anywhere.

"Where on earth are they?" Sirius whispered worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll be around here somewhere" Peter consoled.

"I know they have to be here I just hope they didn't do anything incredibly stupid." Sirius thought aloud.

"If only we had a way to see exactly where everyone was." Peter said exasperatedly.

"Oh my geeseles, Peter! That's it!" Sirius yelled in triumph as he ran up to the Gryffindor common room then to his dorm. When he came back he was holding a map with green writing and moving feet. (BTW it is actually green writing in the book.)

"James is at the pitch, and Remus is at the edge of the forest; let's go."

The two boys decided to go to James first…

When they arrived at the pitch, James was sitting in the stands smiling to himself; Sirius sat one side of him, and Peter took the other.

"Hey mate, I know your upset but-" Sirius started but was cut off.

"I'm not upset, I'm just so happy I'm afraid I'll explode; I can't believe she's going to say yes... You know, this is where she sat during our first game, and she said, 'Good job, James' as I passed her afterward. She thinks it's just an act, but I'm seriously in love with her." James rambled as he looked out to the field dreamily.

"Maybe you could talk to her, in a civilized manner I mean." Sirius put out.

"Yeah, I will." James said with assurance.

"I said _civilized_; lose the big head. Tell her about the first game, and how you know where she sat and you remember what she said. Girls love that stuff." Sirius added with a small reminiscent smile as he stood up. "Now let's go find Remus, I'm sure he's more upset than you."

"Good point" The boys stood up and were on their way to get the fourth member of their group.

They found Remus sitting under a tree by the forest staring into space with a his eyebrows pressed down and together so that it looked like he had no eyes and only one brow; it would have been funny if they knew he wasn't so upset.

"Hey, Remus, what's up pup?" Sirius tried to joke (pathetically) but received a whack in the arm from James instead of a reply.

"What he means is that we know this is sorta upsetting for you, but it's in the future and we can't worry about that yet, plus we know Teddy is a great kid so you really don't have anything to be concerned about at all." James spilled in one breath.

"I just can't believe I would do something so stupid…who would love me...why would someone ever want to have a-a-a child with me! Why would I ever risk plaguing someone with my… disease." Remus yelped.

"Well you risked it, and it turned out completely fine! He doesn't have your furry little problem." Sirius said soothingly. (Say that 5 times fast. I dare you.)

"You don't understand." Remus moaned.

"You're right, we don't, and we probably never will, but what we do know is that you are our best friend that keeps us grounded, and we need you. I'm probably being selfish right now, but it's the truth. You can't just live in fear your whole life when what's going to happen is inevitable." James replied quietly.

"You're right, but I just need some time to…you know…take it all in" Remus muttered.

"We'll be here when you're ready." Peter declared

"You guys really are the best." Remus said with a grin.

"We know." Sirius and James yelled at the same time before the boys rolled on the ground laughing.

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, I hope I'l be able to update again within the next week, so fingers crossed. I have an idea to make the story longer, so if you comment it might happen sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading(:**

**~Meeks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: This Could Be…Fun**

"Mmm," Teddy groaned as he hit the ground with a deafening thud. He and Albus had just been transported through time by Dumbledore, and had quite possibly broken their tailbones as they landed on their bums on the dusty ground.

The room was very familiar to the two boys, but it was dirty and covered with grime, so it was difficult to tell if their suspicions were correct. It seemed to them that they had been transported into the attic of Grimmauld Place, but the area was a little, for no use of a better word, nastier than the two had remembered it ever being.

Teddy helped Albus off the ground as he scanned the room; he noticed it looked different, but it was definitely the attic of the Potter's house. The boys collected their trunks without a word and began to walk toward the stairs in hope that they could see the family, but stopped when they heard frantic footsteps hurrying up the stairs to the door. It was peculiar because there was not just one set of footsteps, but it sounded as though a herd of people were charging to them. Teddy and Albus looked at each other with wide eyes as the door shot open.

Six people poured into the room and encircled the two boys with their wands at the ready. Teddy thought the people looked familiar, and then it dawned on him.

"Who are you? Answer me and we'll see whether or not I decide to cast you into oblivion." A man with dark wavy hair spoke harshly.

"Sirius, it's me, Teddy and Albus." Teddy said back to him quietly.

"Teddy? Albus? How did- what on earth are you doing here?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I think I might be able to explain this," Dumbledore said confidently while stepping into the circle. "It is my fault; when I had tried to send Teddy and Albus back, I did not send them back to the correct time in the future that they came form, I missed it by a few years. That would explain their sudden appearance here, and also the fact that they look exactly the same as when I sent them off."

"Heh, sorry for threatening to cast you both into oblivion," Sirius muttered quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Teddy was about to answer Sirius when Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Who are they?!" she cut in the conversation with a red face.

"Teddy Lupin and Albus Potter." Remus whispered while looking to ground uncertainly.

"Well that doesn't really explain anything now does it!" Mrs. Weasley shot back.

"Molly, these boys are from the future and were transported back to 1978, and although I tried to send them back to their rightful time, instead the boys were dropped off here." Dumbledore explained softly.

"Oh," was all Mrs. Weasley could get out at the moment.

"Another Potter; joy," Snape muttered as he strode out the door and down the stairs.

Mr. Weasley moved to stand next to his wife as he stared at the boys in wonder. "What do we tell all the kids? What do we do now?" he asked worriedly.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm afraid Teddy and Albus might have to stay here at the headquarters for a while until I can figure out how to alter the spell to send them to the correct date." Dumbledore stated with certainty.

"Well, won't this be fun." Sirius added with feigned enthusiasm.

"Quite right, Sirius." Dumbledore added in his usual chipper voice.

"Where will they stay? I mean, I don't think it would be wise to have them room with the kids, and there really isn't enough room in their bedrooms anyway." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Yes, that would definitely not work… They could perhaps sleep in the kitchen, it is the cleanest room, and has the least amount of spiders." Dumbledore added with a wink toward Albus who was not too fond of the creatures just like his Uncle Ron.

"What if the kids see them?" Mrs. Weasley questioned worriedly.

"No matted where they stay, Fred and George are sure to find them even if no one else does." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Then what do we tell the kids!" she exclaimed in reply.

"The truth; we should not lie about this; just make sure not to mention Albus' parentage, that information would be likely to cause some issues." Remus added softly.

"Well then, all I can say is: welcome to Grimmauld Place! I shall give you a tour!" Sirius exclaimed with large hand gestures and a small crooked smile that almost, but didn't quite reach his eyes. Teddy noted how much Azkaban had changed him before replying with a glint in his eyes.

"We know our way around here pretty well."

**I'm very sorry for keeping everyone waiting, I know I'm horrible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as i enjoyed writing it; the next chapter will be even better (and hopefully longer).**

**~Meeks(:**


End file.
